A millones de años luz
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Antes de integrarse en el Star Fox y el Star Wolf, durante sus primeros años en la academia de entrenamiento, Fox Mc Cloud y Wolf O'Donnell fueron amigos íntimos, pero algo horrible los separó... (Precuela de la triología Star Fox)
1. El primer año

_Bueno, pues este es mi nuevo fic._

 _Como es habitual en mí, señalar que la historia y los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo._

 _El fanfic se centra en Fox y Wolf pero **no contiene yaoi** más allá de algún un momento incómodo. _

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. El primer año**

El planeta Laylat no solo era conocido por su ejército, formado por nobles, disciplinados y valientes militares que protegían el lugar; también lo era por tener una de las escuelas militares de más alto rango en la galaxia.

Entre estos militares que habían dejado huella estaba el Team Fox, formado por un conejo llamado Peppy Hare, un cerdo llamado Pigma; y su líder, un valiente zorro James Mc. Cloud. Actualmente, la paz reinaba en la galaxia, por lo que el equipo se había disuelto y cada uno había seguido un camino.

Peppy Hare se había retirado a un laboratorio para ayudar a los jóvenes en sus experimentos; Pigma había obtenido un puesto en la escuela militar como profesor de gimnasia; y James Mc Cloud, por su parte era padre de un intrépido zorrillo, Fox, cuyo sueño era llegar a ser algún día como su padre.

El sueño de Fox comenzó a hacerse realidad su primer día de escuela secundaria. Aquella mañana el chaval se levantó incluso antes de que amaneciera, y no pudo volver a dormir de la emoción. Su padre le ayudó con su equipaje y lo llevó hasta la escuela.

"¡Es genial, papá! ¡Seguro que algún día logro ser como tú! ¡Nos enseñarán a pilotar, y a disparar y…!"

"Todo eso está muy bien hijo, pero no te olvides de aprender a leer y escribir"

Fox puso los ojos en blanco.

Por fin llegaron y el zorrillo corrió emocionado al edificio, para encontrarse con otra agradable sorpresa: su mejor amigo Slippy Toad también iba a estudiar allí con él.

Slippy era una rana de color verde, y de baja estatura. Eran amigos desde siempre dado que sus familias habían estado siempre muy unidas.

"¡Guay! ¡Estoy seguro de que seremos un equipo perfecto!" exclamó muy emocionado Fox "¡Haremos historia!"

"Seguro que sí" afirmó su amigo.

Ambos echaron a correr adentro mientras sus padres los observaban.

"Crecen tan rápido" le comentó James al padre de Slippy.

Fox y Slippy tuvieron suerte y les tocó en el mismo grupo, de modo que tendrían los mismos horarios. Sin embargo, no les tocaron las mismas habitaciones. A Fox le tocaba compartir la suya con un chico mayor que ellos, uno de tercer curso.

Cuando acabó la presentación, les dieron luz verde para ir a los dormitorios y desempacar sus cosas. Las clases empezarían al día siguiente.

"Me pregunto quién será mi compañero de habitación" pensó Fox mientras subía las escaleras hacia donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

No había nadie allí. En ese pequeño espacio no había más que un armario y una litera. El zorro estaba a punto de subir cuando alguien lo agarró violentamente.

"¡Escúchame bien! ¡La litera de arriba es MÍA! ¿¡Entendiste?!"

Quién había dicho eso era un lobo de color gris, algo más alto que Fox y con una musculatura notable, para su edad.

"¡Pregunté si lo entendiste!" repitió el lobo sin soltarlo.

El zorrillo simplemente asintió con la cabeza y el otro lo soltó. El lobo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Fox "¿No vas a decirme cómo te llamas? Yo soy…"

"Fox Mc Cloud, el hijo del famoso James Mc Cloud" interrumpió el otro "Todo el mundo está hablando de ello"

"¿No vas a decirme cómo te llamas?"

El otro ya había salido, y Fox solo oyó su voz desde el pasillo.

"Averígualo por ti mismo igual que yo he averiguado el tuyo"

El zorro negó con la cabeza, definitivamente aquel iba a ser un curso muy largo.

El día pasó más o menos bien; las clases teóricas eran más bien aburridas; la profesora, una anciana tortuga explicaba la clase sin importarle que los alumnos la escuchasen o no, y parecía como si tuviese una grabadora y ella estuviese hablando en _play-back_.

Por fortuna aquella clase pasó pronto y llegó el descanso.

"No sé por qué todo el mundo parece tan contento" comentaba Slippy.

"¿No? Es que luego tendremos la clase de entrenamiento militar… ¡Estoy deseando demostrar lo que puedo hacer!"

"Yo solo deseo no hacerme mucho daño…"

Una voz interrumpió su conversación.

"¿Os importaría quitaros de aquí?"

Un macho de pantera de color negro y ojos dorados era quién había dicho esto; pese a la educación, la voz reflejaba severidad.

"Ya estamos acabando" respondió Slippy, aunque con temblor en la voz "¿No puedes esperar unos minutos?"

"¿Me has dicho que espere?"

Todos los de alrededor miraron la escena con curiosidad; la pantera caminó hacia la rana con furia, pero el zorro se interpuso entre ambos con una actitud protectora con su amigo.

"¡Apártate, Mc Cloud!" ordenó el otro.

"¡No!"

"¡Tú lo has querido!"

El otro había levantado el puño, pero alguien le agarró, era el lobo compañero de habitación de Fox.

"Para, Panther. Te la cargarás si el Sr. Pigma descubre que usas lo que aprendes en sus clases para abusar de los novatos"

Ambos intercambiaron rápidamente miradas y la pantera se fue; el lobo lo iba a seguir, pero el zorro lo llamó.

"Oye, me gustaría darte las gracias por…"

"No quería que sancionarán a Panther, eso es todo"

La clase de entrenamiento militar era impartida por Pigma, el viejo compañero de su padre. Advirtió a sus alumnos que su clase era dura, y así fue, ya que les hizo dar un montón de vueltas alrededor del lugar.

Finalmente acabaron todos tan cansados que no deseaban más que ducharse, cenar e irse a la cama.

Fox llegó a su cuarto y se puso el pijama. Ya se había tumbado cuando vio llegar a su compañero de cuarto cuyo nombre aún desconocía. Miró de reojo como el otro comenzaba a desvestirse para irse a dormir.

A mitad de la noche Fox se despertó al oír una fuerte respiración, que venía de la litera de arriba; al parecer su compañero tenía una pesadilla. El zorro dudó si despertarlo o no, finalmente decidió que era lo mejor.

"¡Despierta! ¡Oye!"

El otro reaccionó y, sin querer le dio un golpe a Fox.

"No quise hacerlo, yo…" El lobo puso una mueca de disgusto al decir esto, no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable y le costaba un montón.

"No tiene importancia, ya sé que lo sientes" respondió el zorro mientras se palpaba la zona del golpe para comprobar que no sangraba ni tenía herida alguna.

Fox volvió a su cama y no volvió a moverse en toda la noche, por suerte su compañero no tuvo más pesadillas.

El segundo día siguieron las clases de gimnasia, para fortuna de todos esta vez no tuvieron que dar más vueltas. Pigma los dividió en dos grupos para que jugasen al juego de atrapar la bandera del equipo contrario; cada grupo contaba además con armas de fogueo para ir eliminando a los adversarios.

Fox lideró a su equipo con astucia y lograron la victoria; a la salida, Pigma lo llamó para felicitarlo.

"Su padre estaría orgulloso de usted, señorito Mc Cloud"

"Gracias"

"No había tenido un alumno tan bueno desde su compañero de habitación, el señorito O'Donnell"

Así que el apellido del lobo era aquel, ya solo le faltaba saber el nombre.

"Pues yo me alegro de que el Señor Pigma haya cambiado los entrenamientos" comentaba Slippy durante la comida "El atrapa la bandera cansa menos que dar

vueltas"

"Y también es más divertido" añadió Fox.

"Eso es al principio, luego te darás cuenta de lo difíciles que son esas pruebas en realidad" dijo una fría voz.

El zorro y la rana se voltearon simultáneamente para ver quien había dicho aquello, era el compañero de habitación de Fox.

"Cuando ascendáis a cursos superiores os daréis cuenta de que no podéis andaros con chiquilladas, eso de ahí afuera es la guerra"

"Pero…"

"No te va a salvar el apellido, Mc Cloud"

"Lo sé, O'Donnell"

"¿Quién te dijo mi apellido?"

"Lo oí por ahí"

"Buena estrategia de evasión, soldado" respondió el lobo mientras se retiraba y, antes de desaparecer de escena frotó la cabeza de Fox despeinándolo.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" preguntó extrañado Slippy.

"No lo sé, respondió Fox "Creo que solo trata de asustarnos"

Pasaron las semanas; tanto Fox como Slippy se habían acostumbrado ya a las clases, los profesores, los deberes… pero había mucho más que preocuparse aparte de los estudios en el caso de Fox, pues aún compartía habitación con aquel lobo del que aún no sabía el nombre; una labor nada fácil ya que, de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas y el zorro debía muy a su pesar despertarlo para que dejase de gritar.

Pero aún con esto el tiempo pasaba, y llegó la época de los exámenes finales.

Slippy y Fox se quedaban hasta tarde repasando las lecciones que deberían responder aunque muchas veces el cansancio les podía y se quedaban dormidos sobre la mesa.

"Hay mucho más que teoría ¿Sabes?" le dijo el lobo a su compañero de habitación.

"¿A qué te refieres?" quiso saber Fox.

"¿No os contó el Sr. Pigma lo de su examen final?"

"¿¡Examen final?!"

"Pues parece que no"

Fuera lo que fuera, tenía pinta de ser algo desagradable.

"No te asustes, lo único que tienes que hacer es trepar por una cuerda en vertical, correr diez kilómetros sin parar y saltar unos metros"

Fox se quedó pálido al escuchar aquello.

"¿Trepar? ¿Vertical? ¿Correr?"

"¿Acaso crees que podías llegar a ser militar solo por tener el apellido Mc Cloud?"

"No, es solo que… parece difícil… ¿Tú lo pasaste?"

"Sin ningún problema"

"¿Y supongo que tú no podrías…?

"¿Ayudarte?"

"La verdad es que no me vendría mal"

El lobo se quedó pensativo durante un minuto silencioso, finalmente habló.

"De acuerdo, comenzaremos mañana"

Y el lobo hizo lo que prometió, al día siguiente despertó a Fox al alba para comenzar su entrenamiento; le hizo correr por el campo cercano a la escuela todo el día, hasta que llegó un punto en el que el pobre zorro no podía más debido al cansancio, pero el otro seguía presionándolo para continuar.

"Pero no puedo correr más…"

"¡Con esa actitud no conseguirás nada!"

"Sí, pero…"

Fox no pudo terminar la frase, debido al sobre esfuerzo perdió la consciencia y cayó al suelo. El lobo muy preocupado y sintiéndose culpable cargó con él hasta el cuarto y estuvo a su lado hasta que este despertó.

El otro entonces trató de justificarse:

"Tal vez no debí poner tanta presión… ¡Creí que siendo un Mc Cloud serías más fuerte!"

"¿En serio me desmayé? ¡Jo! ¡Qué vergüenza!"

"No te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotros"

"Gracias"

"Wolf, ese es mi nombre"

Fox sonrío, por fin sabía el nombre de su nuevo amigo.

Pese al incidente del primer día, Fox decidió no darse por vencido, por lo que le pidió a Wolf continuar con aquello, aunque ya no le exigía tanto físicamente; en parte era una ventaja, pero por otro lado el zorro sentía como que su amigo ya no lo tomaba en serio.

Wolf volvió a tener pesadillas aquella noche, pero esta vez fue mucho peor, pues cuando Fox fue a despertarlo, el lobo le dio un golpe que tiró al zorro al suelo provocando que se hiciese daño; el lobo fue inmediatamente a socorrerlo.

"¿Te has hecho daño?"

"No, estoy bien" respondió Fox mientras se secaba las lágrimas avergonzado por llorar en presencia de Wolf.

"No deberías despertarme, es un problema que debo resolver por mí mismo"

"Tal vez si me contases tus pesadillas te desahogarías un poco"

El lobo dudó un momento, pero finalmente accedió, pero no se limitó a contarle sus pesadillas, sino que le contó el posible origen de su miedo:

 _Cuando Wolf era pequeño sus padres estaban trabajando siempre y lo dejaban solo, y como no tenía amigos siempre estaba solo, hasta que un día, un delincuente entró en su casa y lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente hasta que llegó la policía a la casa, solo para encontrárselo en el suelo y el villano huido._

Fox quedó impresionado con la historia, sintiendo mucha lástima por el otro; él siempre había tenido a sus padres (muy especialmente a su padre) cuando los había necesitado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Wolf no llevaba ropa alguna y se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas.

"¿A qué viene esa cara, Mc Cloud? ¿Acaso mi historia te ha dejado sin palabras?"

"No es que… ¿No tienes pijama o algo?"

"Yo no uso de eso, y tú tampoco deberías"

Al oír esto Fox se puso todavía más colorado, causando la risa del otro, que le frotó el pelo.

"Anda, descansa, que ya hablamos mañana"

Por fin llegó el día de los exámenes; primero fueron los teóricos donde estuvieron más de tres horas contestando preguntas sobre todas las fechas de la guerras del sistema, así como los códigos militares y los nombres de los combatientes más destacados. Como era de esperar, Slippy el amigo de Fox fue el mejor de la clase en aquella prueba.

Y, luego llegó la prueba de Pigma el profesor de gimnasia que consistía en nada más y nada menos que mantener el equilibrio en una cuerda floja a más de veinte metros de altura; había tiempo para la prueba, así que debían darse prisa.

No todos los alumnos lo lograron, unos cuatro cayeron al vacío, que, por suerte contaba con una red de seguridad para evitar el fatal desenlace. La lista de apellidos llegó a la "M" y fue el turno de Fox.

El zorro respiró hondo mientras se acercaba al inicio de la cuerda; pasito a pasito fue avanzando por ella, pero recordó que tenía un límite de tiempo y quiso apresurarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó al vacío, aunque en el último momento se sostuvo; no, aquello definitivamente no era lo que Wolf le había enseñado, el lobo le había dicho que se tomase aquella prueba con calma… así que tras tranquilizarse un poco Fox se dispuso a terminar la prueba, cosa que al final hizo.

Para la sorpresa del zorro y de todos los demás, Slippy consiguió superar la prueba, aunque llegó el límite y su nota se quedó en suficiente.

El primer año había terminado, los alumnos se disponían a volver a casa por vacaciones. Fox se despidió de Wolf.

"¿Estaremos en contacto?" preguntó el zorro.

"Intentaré escribirte" respondió el otro, a lo que su compañero lo abrazó para su desconcierto.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo._

 _¿Por qué escribí esto? Porque el canon nos deja demasiadas tramas abiertas y, aún siendo contenido fanmade quería dar respuestas a algunas de ellas._

 _Me gustaría agradecer el apoyo que he recibido por parte de los lectores de mis anteriores fic, muchísimas gracias._


	2. Amigos

_Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero me fue imposible actualizarlo antes. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Amigos**

Las vacaciones pasaron antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, y, tocaba volver a las clases. Fox y Slippy comenzarían su segundo año mientras que era el último de Wolf y, si las cosas iban bien se graduaría.

Sin embargo el reencuentro entre Fox y Wolf no fue demasiado armonioso.

"¿Por qué al final no me escribiste?" quiso saber el zorro, que había pasado el verano esperando alguna carta de su amigo y que finalmente no llegó.

"Este verano estuve muy liado" se justificó el lobo.

"¿Y no pudiste sacar tiempo para escribir?" insistió el más joven.

"No"

Era un no rotundo, que señalaba que no admitía ni respuesta ni aclaraciones; entre asustado y decepcionado Fox salió de la habitación tan descuidado que chocó con alguien en los pasillos.

"¡Mc Cloud, idiota! ¡Mira por dónde vas!"

Al levantar la vista, Fox vio a Phanter, con el que el año pasado había tenido algún que otro conflicto; sin embargo el zorro se levantó sin decir palabra alguna y luego ofreció al otro ayuda, aunque no la aceptó. Entonces el zorro vio que con el choque a la pantera se le había caído una fotografía, al disponer a devolvérsela la echó una mirada y en ella vio a su amigo Wolf, a Phanter y otro que no conocía de nada, vestidos con un traje oscuro.

"¡Dame eso!" le gritó la pantera mientras se lo arrebataba.

"Sois Wolf y tú… ¿Cómo…?"

"Fue en campamento militar este verano; hicimos equipo con ese camaleón que has visto en la foto. Se llamaba Leon, era bastante buen militar si te digo la verdad"

"Supongo que por eso Wolf no tuvo tiempo para escribirme"

"¡No fue por ese motivo!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te lo ha contado, Mc Cloud? Tu padre metió al padre de Leon en prisión, y Wolf no quería que supiese que te conocía"

Aquellas frías palabras dejaron impresionado al zorro… ¿Realmente su amistad con el lobo podría generarle problemas a este último? Para Fox su padre había sido alguien digno de admiración, pero si pensaba en ello detenidamente, era cierto que su padre había encarcelado a muchos delincuentes, muchos de ellos con familia así que el caso de Leon no debía ser ni mucho menos excepcional; de hecho, a saber cuántos más había por ahí y no conocía que se encontraban en la misma situación. Quizá debería preguntarle a Wolf si estaba conforme con su mutua amistad, y terminar con sus dudas.

"No me fiaría" opinó Slippy cuando Fox le contó lo sucedido "Sé que consideras a Wolf tu amigo y todo eso, pero es que no me da al ojo. ¡Y Panther aún menos!"

"A mí Panther también me da mala espina, pero no estamos hablando de él, estamos hablando de Wolf. Necesito saber si él quiere que sigamos siendo amigos, debería preguntarle pero…"

"¡No lo hagas! ¿No crees que es más adecuado romper los lazos con él y ya?"

El zorro se levantó de la silla, parecía enfadado.

"No, en lo que a mí respecta él sigue siendo mi amigo. Si no me vas a ayudar al menos no me des malos consejos"

La rana simplemente parecía algo disgustada, tal vez no había elegido las palabras correctas para expresarse.

Finalmente, Fox se armó del valor necesario para contarle a Wolf lo sucedido.

"Leon… sí, un buen tipo; pero no te preocupes por él, no le conté nada sobre ti para no ponerte en peligro"

"¿Ponerme en peligro? ¿De verdad quiere venir a por mí? ¿Quiere…?"

"¡No! Pero no iba a correr riesgos"

"Pero Panther…"

"Le vigilé de cerca, él tampoco dijo nada"

"¡Gracias!"

"No hay de que, para eso somos amigos"

Después de esto, Fox estuvo mucho más cerca de Wolf que de Slippy, para disgusto de la rana, que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y pensar que tal vez su amigo estuviera atravesando una especie de fase.

Un día, durante una clase de gimnasia, el profesor Pigma mezcló a la los de segundo con el último curso y quiso que sus alumnos practicasen puntería; lo peor fue que quiso que practicaran con un blanco en movimiento.

Como era de esperar, ninguno de los presentes se ofreció voluntario, así que el profesor decidió designar a uno, el cual resultó ser Slippy.

La pobre rana temblaba de miedo al ponerse la diana mientras los otros cargaban las armas de aire comprimido.

"¡Disparad solo a la diana!" señaló el profesor con voz estricta "Quién no lo haga así ya verá lo que le cae…"

A la señal, los alumnos dispararon a la diana mientras Slippy corría todo lo que podía; para su fortuna, la munición de los otros se acabó… o casi, pues Phanter aún tenía un disparo, aunque sus intenciones eran otras; apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de Slippy y disparó.

El aire comprimido hizo salir volando el tapón que golpeó a la rana en la cara.

"¡Ay!"

Fox fue el primero en correr a socorrerlo; su amigo sangraba, al parecer el tapón le había roto la nariz; Pigma se lo llevó a la enfermería prometiendo volver para castigar al responsable.

Cuando se habían ido, Fox se volvió para encararse con Phanter.

"¡Has disparado a Slippy a la cara a propósito!"

"No, simplemente me equivoqué"

Pero la pantera no había puesto ni siquiera esfuerzo en hacer creíble la mentira.

"¡Te he visto!"

"Eres el único que lo ha hecho"

Al zorro le llevó unos minutos entender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras, al parecer ninguno de los allí presentes iba a delatarlo.

"¿Vas a ser un chivato?"

"No"

"Bien, Mc Cloud. Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba…"

"¡BASTA!"

Wolf había dado aquella orden; todos se quedaron mirando muy impresionados por la rudeza que había puesto el lobo.

"Phanter, si de verdad tienes honor confesarás tú mismo lo que has hecho"

El aludido no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando al lobo fijamente durante un momento y luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Confesará" le susurró Wolf a Fox "Su honor es lo primero para él"

El zorro asintió con la cabeza; el desconcierto por lo que acababa de ver no le dejaba hablar.

Después de esto, Fox fue corriendo a ver a Slippy.

"Me alegro que no sea nada peor que una nariz rota"

"¿Y dices que Phanter ha confesado?"

"Sí, Wolf le obligó"

Slippy bajó tristemente la cabeza.

"Quizá no me porté demasiado bien estos días, yo… creo que estaba celoso porque pensaba que le preferías a él antes que a mí"

"Slippy, Wolf es mi amigo y compañero de cuarto; pero aunque pase un poco más de tiempo con él no significa que olvide nuestra amistad. Tú siempre serás mi amigo"

La rana sonrió al oír estas palabras y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

Lo sucedido en la clase de gimnasia marcó un antes y un después en la relación entre Fox y Phanter; a partir de aquel momento la pantera se mostró hostil en todo momento, enseñándole al pobre zorro los dientes como gesto de amenaza cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos o en alguna clase compartida; y, sin embargo no se atrevía a agredirlo físicamente porque Wolf siempre estaba detrás de Fox dispuesto a protegerlo.

¿Pero, por qué lo hacía? La verdad era porque hasta antes de conocer a Fox, él nunca había tenido amigos de verdad; las personas que conocía no se preocupaban por él, y, en cambio Fox sí lo hacía; esta era la causa por la cual el zorro se había convertido en algo tan importante.

El tiempo pasaba, y se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno; fecha en la cual los alumnos podrían pasar tiempo con sus familias; tanto Fox como Slippy preparaban la vuelta a casa durante esas fechas; Wolf sin embargo no se iba a ir, se iba a quedar aquel tiempo en la academia junto a otros alumnos que tampoco irían a sus casas.

Fox sentía lástima por su amigo, pasaría las fechas allí sin ver a su familia; no debía ser bueno para él… entonces, tuvo una idea.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en contacto con su padre, para ello pidió permiso expreso del Señor Pigma y llamó a su casa.

"Papá"

"¡Hijo! ¿Es que ocurre algo?"

"No, es que… hay un chico… un amigo que no va a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con su familia y me preguntaba si nosotros…"

Su padre no contestó de inmediato, hubo un largo e incómodo silencio hasta que por fin respondió.

"¿Dices que ese chico es tu amigo?"

"Sí, papá… ¡Es genial, tienes que conocerlo!"

"¿Y dices que él no tiene ya otros planes?"

"No"

"Bueno, está bien que pase las fiestas con nosotros"

"¡Gracias papá, eres el mejor!"

Fox llenó de emoción casi corrió hacia su cuarto, al encuentro de su compañero.

"Wolf, he visto en la lista que no ibas a ir a tu casa en vacaciones" comenzó el zorro, aunque de inmediato deseó no haber empezado con esa frase porque su compañero puso cara de pocos amigos.

"Sí, ¿Y?"

"Pues, en mi casa tenemos un cuarto libre y he pensado que quizá te apetecería pasar las vacaciones de invierno allí"

El lobo se sorprendió mucho al oír esto.

"¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a pasar las vacaciones?"

"Sí, serán más divertidas si vas"

"Está bien, supongo…"

Y, el último día de clases, ambos salieron juntos de la academia para coger el primer vuelo.

El padre de Fox los esperaba en la estación para llevarlos a casa; una pequeña vivienda, a las afueras de la ciudad. Nada más llegar, el joven zorro se apresuró a enseñarle la casa a su invitado y lo acompañó al cuarto de invitados, donde dormiría el lobo.

"Wolf, gracias por haber aceptado la invitación"

"Me lo pediste con tanta ilusión que no habría podido responderte que no"

Y Fox simplemente sonrió, feliz por aquello.

El lobo resultó ser un invitado muy servicial, hacía su cama solo y ayudaba con las labores domésticas; no era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que estaba acostumbrado a valerse de sí mismo.

James Mc Cloud quedó impresionado por el nuevo amigo de su hijo, pues la primera impresión que había tenido de él fue algo negativa.

Sin embargo, no todo durante las vacaciones fue agradable. En el sistema al que Laylat pertenecía, comenzaron a crisparse los ánimos. Al parecer el planeta Venom estaba descontento, pues sus habitantes se quejaban de las rentas que debían pagar al planeta Corneria, vecino de este con el que tenían un acuerdo desde hacía más de un centenar de años.

"No entiendo porque están tan descontentos" comentaba Wolf durante el desayuno "Se supone que el acuerdo beneficia a ambas partes"

"Sí, pero es que trabajan mucho y ganan muy poco. Creo que deberían subirles el sueldo…" le contestó Fox.

"¡No! ¡No es culpa nuestra que quieran vivir por encima de sus posibilidades!"

En aquel momento el zorro recordó que el lobo pertenecía al planeta Corneria, así que era mejor no seguir hablando del tema.

El asunto de Corneria fue a peor, hubo una manifestación en Venom y los guardias del planeta vecino dispararon a los manifestantes dejando algunos muertos y varios heridos; los habitantes de Venom respondieron a su vez con un atentado en Corneria… no cabía duda de que aquello no iba a acabar bien; para intentar conservar la paz, se celebró una importante cumbre diplomática a la que acudirían los distintos representantes del sistema; a ella acudiría el Team Fox, por lo que James Mc Cloud tuvo que dejar solos (muy a su pesar) a Fox y Wolf.

"No te preocupes, papá. Estaremos bien, ya somos mayores…"

James negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero hacer esto… pero la paz está en juego y el General quiso…"

"Tienes que ir por el bien de la galaxia, papá"

James simplemente cogió su equipaje y, sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir recordó a Fox que no abriese la puerta a nadie bajo ningún concepto.

"Me pregunto por qué me trata como si aún fuese un crío. Debería darse cuenta que ya estoy en segundo" comentaba Fox poco después.

Él y Wolf se habían quedado en el cuarto de estar, viendo las noticias por si hablaban de la cumbre, pero no habían hablado aún de ello.

"Deberías estar agradecido a tu padre por preocuparse de ti" le contestó Wolf muy secamente.

"Ya lo sé, es que quiero demostrarle que puedo ser tan bueno como él… algún día…"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque de pronto hubo un apagón; no solo en la casa sino en toda la ciudad.

"¿¡Qué?!"

Fox comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no entendía a qué podía deberse aquello, la ciudad funcionaba con energía de fusión, no había probabilidad alguna de fallo en el sistema; a no ser…

"¡Wolf, es un sabotaje! ¡Los de Venom están detrás! ¡Tenemos que tapar las puertas antes de que lleguen!"

El lobo parecía algo más relajado.

"No te preocupes por eso. La central de fusión está en pleno centro y nosotros estamos a las afueras. El ejército y los servicios de seguridad deben estar ya sobre aviso; los cogerán antes de que lleguen aquí"

Fox asintió con la cabeza, pero aún parecía tener miedo, y, entonces Wolf entendió lo que ocurría.

"Espera, ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?"

"No te rías"

"Vamos, todo el mundo tiene miedos"

"¿Incluso tú?"

"¡Venga ya!"

La luz de unas velas pareció tranquilizar a Fox, que comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir, es más tarde de lo que parece" comentó Wolf.

"No quiero estar solo si hay un apagón…"

El lobo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, dormiré contigo... ¡Pero que haya al menos medio metro de distancia!"

Fox se metió en la cama y miró para otro lado mientras Wolf se desvestía antes de meterse también.

"¿Crees que mi padre estará bien?"

"Es el líder del Team Fox, estará bien, siempre ha salido airoso"

Y, con estas tranquilizadoras palabras y la compañía de su amigo, Fox se quedó dormido.

El padre de Fox regresó al día siguiente con noticias, al parecer las tensiones entre ambos planetas tenían su origen en Andross, un malvado líder político que estaba avivando el conflicto en vez de apagarlo; habían llegado al acuerdo de desterrarlo.

Por otra parte, los terroristas que sabotearon el sistema de fusión habían sido detenidos.

Unos pocos días más tarde, las vacaciones de invierno terminaron, y Fox y Wolf tuvieron que volver a la academia.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo._

 _Quería centrarlo sobre todo en la amistad de Fox y Wolf, y, a pesar de las dificultades estoy satisfecho con el resultado._


	3. El incidente

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, últimamente ando muy justo con el tiempo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. El incidente**

El segundo año había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaban, y llegaron los exámenes finales. Todos en la academia estaban nerviosos por ello, pero especialmente los del último curso, que aguardaba la graduación, entre los que se incluía Wolf.

Fox, por un lado deseaba que el lobo se graduase y continuase adelante; pero por otro, y eran razones puramente egoístas, no quería que se fuera; pero el tiempo era inmisericorde, y no dejaba pie a los sentimientos.

Era una verdadera suerte que Fox tuviese a Slippy como amigo, ya que este ayudaba al zorro a permanecer relajado durante los repasos previos a los exámenes.

El examen más difícil aquel año fue sin duda el de Historia; la anciana profesora tortuga se había tomado en serio una nota del decanato que señalaban que era demasiado blanda y sus exámenes fáciles de superar.

El Sr. Pigma por su parte les hizo competir en grupos de dos para simular una batalla. El vencedor aprobaba seguro, mientras que el perdedor dependía de otros factores como podían ser los reflejos, el tiempo que tardaron en ser derrotados, el sigilo… para llegar al suficiente.

Finalmente, las calificaciones llegaron y tanto Fox como Slippy aprobaron y podrían pasar al tercer año.

Wolf por su parte también había aprobado sus exámenes y estaba listo para la graduación. Fox había insistido en acompañarlo apoyándose en que eran amigos y los amigos estaban juntos en eventos importantes como aquel.

Los alumnos mayores se colocaron en filas, vestidos con aquellos trajes de gala. El director de la academia los felicitó y luego soltó un aburrido discurso de más de media hora sobre lo importantes que eran aquellos guerreros para el día de mañana y más teniendo en cuenta la crisis del sistema.

Wolf recibió su diploma y, al bajarse del escenario le sorprendió que Fox lo abrazase al tiempo que lo felicitaba.

Después de graduarse, y, con una carta de recomendación de Pigma, Wolf entró en la base militar como recluta. El lobo estaba emocionado de trabajar en aquello para lo que había recibido formación todos aquellos años.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan bonito como él había creído; el sargento de su división, un viejo y fastidioso oso pardo los humillaba e insultaba, casi parecía que por diversión.

Fox iba a ver a su amigo a la base de vez en cuando; el zorro últimamente se quedaba solo en casa, debido a que su padre debía acudir ante el consejo galáctico a defender la paz en el sistema.

"No sé por qué el sargento nos tortura de ese modo" comentaba Wolf "Nos comportamos, obedecemos sin chistar todas su órdenes…"

"Bueno, quizá no sea malo, quizá piense que así os hacéis más fuertes; el Señor Pigma dice…"

"¡El Señor Pigma no tiene nada que ver con esto!"

Fox bajó la cabeza, intimidado ante el volumen de voz del otro.

"Siento haber gritado, es solo que esto me está afectando"

"¿Quieres que te ayude? Tal vez mi padre…"

Pero el lobo negó con la cabeza.

"Se solucionará solo…"

Pero no fue así, sino que la situación fue a peor hasta que, una tarde en la que estaban trabajando en el campo de entrenamiento, uno de los reclutas más jóvenes y delgados tropezó en el campo de entrenamiento; el sargento fue hacia él hecho una furia.

"¿¡Te caes con un obstáculo básico?! ¿¡Estos son los defensores del mañana?! ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Unos inútiles igual que tú?!"

"Lo siento"

"Ah, ¿¡Eso vas a hacer en una batalla?! ¿¡Disculparte?!"

"Yo…"

Pero no pudo acabar de hablar porque el oso comenzó a propinarle golpes, al parecer pensaba que servían como castigo. Los otros reclutas miraban horrorizados… pero Wolf ya no soportaba más aquella situación, lo que le estaba sucediendo a aquel pobre joven le podía haber sucedido a él, así que fue hacia ellos y golpeó al sargento… algo terrible, pero aun peor fue el hecho de que, del golpe retrocedió y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con un obstáculo, cayendo al suelo, muerto.

Todos los presentes, al contrario de lo que se pudiera esperar se pusieron de acuerdo para no incriminar a Wolf en el hecho, y todos declararon que aquello había sido un accidente, en lugar de un homicidio accidental como en realidad fue.

Aquello tuvo como resultado la libertad sin cargos del lobo y, sin embargo este no se sentía bien, porque él sabía que lo había matado, y no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Fox se enteró de la noticia al día siguiente. Al principio se mostró escéptico, pero cuando vio que era verdad se mostró horrorizado; el zorro trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que Wolf no sería capaz de hacer algo así, ni siquiera de forma accidental… lo mejor que podía hacer, pensó, era buscar a Wolf y hablar de ello; ellos eran amigos, podían hablar de ello… o eso creía él; la verdad era que Wolf se había encerrado en sí mismo a raíz de lo ocurrido.

"Los testigos dicen que tú no lo mataste, que fue un accidente" comentaba el zorro.

"Ellos dicen eso porque odiaban al sargento" respondió el lobo.

"¡No! ¡Te conozco y sé que nunca harías eso!"

"Tal vez no me conozcas bien, Fox. No soy quien creía que era, ahora lo veo claro, soy malo"

"No, Wolf. Tú…"

Pero el lobo dio por finalizada la conversación y, sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Fox triste y sin poder terminar de hablar.

Wolf se fue de Lylat al día siguiente. Había presentado su renuncia temprano; no sabía lo que le aguardaba lejos del planeta, pero no podía seguir allí con las manos manchadas de sangre.

No fue hasta dos días más tarde cuando Fox por boca de Slippy se enteró de la ida de su amigo y quedó devastado; lo único que pudo hacer es mirar al cielo, y desear que a su amigo no le ocurriese nada malo.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Quería dar mi versión de cómo Wolf se hizo delincuente, y lo mejor aún está por llegar._


	4. El delincuente

_Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. El delincuente**

Wolf estaba en mitad del puerto espacial preguntándose qué iba a ser de él. Había dejado atrás un posible futuro, uno en el que pudiera olvidar las malas experiencias de su pasado para ir a mejor… pero esa posibilidad se había esfumado definitivamente.

No tenía dinero, no tenía familia ni ningún sitio a donde ir.

Los siguientes dos días los pasó en aquel lugar; a fin de cuentas era un lugar público y no había ninguna ley que se lo impidiera y, desde luego era más seguro que dormir fuera… No obstante, no podría seguir así, por lo que salió a la calle a ver si podía conseguir algo de comer, pero era de noche y seguía sin tener dinero… pero lo que sí tenía era un arma…

El lobo observó cómo en una esquina de una calle escasamente iluminada brillaba la luz de una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas, a la que se dirigió.

La cajera, una joven le preguntó amablemente que era lo que deseaba, pero su expresión se tornó en miedo cuando el lobo sacó su pistola para exigir el dinero de la caja. Mientras ella se lo daba y suplicaba que la dejara con vida, Wolf se hizo con uno de los trozos de carne que allí había, estaba hambriento. Una vez lejos de la tienda, el lobo comenzó a devorar el alimento robado.

Wolf pensó que, probablemente un pequeño atraco como aquel no tendría importancia, al fin y al cabo estaba a punto de estallar una guerra en el sistema galáctico ¿Qué tan grave podía ser un atraco en una tienda comparado con aquello? Sin embargo, supo que aquella sería su única forma de sobrevivir; el buen chico había muerto con el incidente y un nuevo hombre delincuente acababa de nacer.

Los siguientes meses, Wolf se dedicó a todo tipo de negocios sucios. Comenzó con atracos a tiendas, a las que entraba disfrazado para que no lo reconociesen; luego se hizo con algunas sustancias ilegales y comenzó venderlas a cambio de importantes sumas de dinero y, por si aquello no fuera poco, también aceptó encargos de matón.

Al principio, sus delitos no fueron detectados, pero cuando crecieron de nivel, las fuerzas de seguridad comenzaron su búsqueda, aunque, con el excelente entrenamiento militar recibido en Lylat, Wolf tenía las de ganar.

Fox, por su parte estaba en el tercer año, y tenía un nuevo compañero de habitación; un halcón llamado Falco Lombardi que había sido trasladado allí después de haber sido expulsado de su antigua escuela por hacer novillos; en el fondo no era un mal chico, era solo muy orgulloso.

Un día, el zorro leyó en la prensa una noticia que le llamó la atención, hablaba de Wolf y de cómo las leyes lo estaban buscando. Fox quiso creer que se trataba solo de un apodo y que aquel delincuente nada tenía que ver con el que fue su amigo, pero la foto robot de aquel delincuente no daban pie a ninguna duda, definitivamente era Wolf.

Los ojos del zorro se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación para que Falco no lo viese llorar.

"Tienes que superarlo, Fox" dijo Slippy cuando su amigo le contó lo sucedido "Ya no es el Wolf que nosotros conocimos, ahora es un delincuente"

Fox no contestó, simplemente bajó la cabeza mientras aceptaba que la rana tenía razón.

Wolf continuó con sus malas acciones hasta que, un día que estaba en un antro disfrazado tratando de vender artículos ilegales, hubo una redada y fue capturado.

"¡Si es Wolf O'Donnell!" exclamaron al quitarle el disfraz.

Se lo llevaron en una nave, pero, durante el camino fueron interferidos por una nave mayor, que abordó a la pequeña y redujo a los que estaban en su interior salvo a los reclusos entre los que estaba Wolf. Una especie de mono mutante se presentó como Andross y les ofreció trabajar para él.

"Me llaman terrorista, pero yo solo busco la justicia. Esos indeseables de Corneria llevan siglos abusando de Venom, mi planeta… ¡Y Lylat es corrupto que solo cesa ante las exigencias de Corneria! Decidme, ¿No es Lylat y su ley quien os ha detenido y quiere juzgaros?"

Parecía que Wolf no tenía otra alternativa que trabajar para aquel radical llamado Andross… y lo hizo. Durante aproximadamente dos meses, se dedicó junto con el resto del grupo radical a sabotear sistemas de Lylat y matar a buena parte de sus fuerzas del orden, hasta el punto de que ya fue el propio ejército el que los persiguió y, teniendo en cuenta que aquellos ya contaban con un mejor entrenamiento, les ponía las cosas más difíciles.

Un día, en que habían asaltado un almacén de armas de Corneria, unos soldados del ejército los persiguieron y, lograron matar a uno de ellos, que resultó ser el segundo al mando de Andross; este hecho provocó que el simio decidiese disolver el grupo criminal durante un tiempo… pero antes de que se fueran les anuncio que, habían hecho "un contrato con él de por vida" y que iría a buscarles cuando les necesitara.

Así que Wolf, con todo el dinero que había ganado decidió crear una tropa de delincuentes para cometer sus fechorías; para ello visitó los lugares más marginados de Venom (ya que Corneria estaba demasiado vigilada como para pasar por allí sin ser visto) en busca de miembros; y los encontró, algunos porque le tenían miedo y otros porque querían parte del dinero; en cualquier caso lo apodaron _Lord O'Donnell.._

Sin embargo, Wolf no había contado con un detalle, que Corneria iba a enviar a su mejor hombre para que se encargara de capturarlo, y este no era otro que James Mc Cloud.

El zorro trazó un astuto plan para sorprender a Wolf y su banda; los atrajo hasta un lugar sirviéndose de su codicia y, una vez allí redujo a varios de ellos; sin embargo Wolf seguía en pie. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro con un arma apuntándose mutuamente. James se mantuvo firme, mientras que la mano de Wolf comenzaba a temblar; no, él no sería capaz de matar al padre de quien fue su primer amigo.

"James…"

"¡Tira el arma, Wolf!" exigió el zorro.

"Si me entregas…ellos…"

"Eso no es cosa mía, sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo desde el principio. Ese escuadrón era bueno, pero pasaste para llevar esta misera vida"

Ante esto, Wolf no se pudo contener y disparó, pero falló y James le disparó en el brazo. El lobo quedó herido mientras aullaba de dolor… pero el zorro no había contado con que su oponente aún tenía camaradas que acudieron en su rescate y, James tuvo que retirarse por su seguridad.

"Me las pagarás por esto, Mc Cloud" dijo el lobo entre dientes.

James regresó a su hogar con las manos vacías, fallando así la misión. Decidió que era mejor no contárselo a su hijo; en primer lugar, porque no quería preocuparle ni alterarle por el hecho de haber disparado a quien fue su amigo y, por otro porque quería volver a cruzarse con Wolf a solas para zanjar cuentas de una vez por todas, y sabía que su hijo de ningún modo apoyaría esto.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues este es el penúltimo capítulo. Quería ofrecer mi teoría sobre el pasado delincuente de Wolf y como comenzó a trabajar para Andross._


	5. Desenlace desafortunado

_Aquí está el quinto y último capítulo de esta historia. Advierto que es algo triste, aún así espero que si lo leen les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Desenlace desafortunado**

La crisis de Lylat no tuvo un final feliz, como muchos habían predicho y finalmente Venom le declaró la guerra a Corneria, quien formó una alianza con Lylat.

El ejército de Venom nombró general al delincuente Andross; mientras que el General Pepper se había hecho cargo de las operaciones militares en Lylat y Corneria simultáneamente.

James fue destinado a una misión junto con sus antiguos compañeros, Peppy Hare y Pigma; de nuevo el Team Fox volvía a estar unido.

Pero lo que ni James ni Peppy sabían es que Pigma había estado negociando clandestinamente con el ejército de Venom y, los llevaba a una trampa mortal mientras estaba a los mandos de la nave.

"¿Por qué no te ciñes a la ruta acordada?" preguntó Peppy cuando se fijó en que estaba en un lugar que desconocía.

"Ya lo verás…" le respondió Pigma en pocas palabras, lo que hizo que el conejo comenzase a perder los nervios.

"¡Déjate de tanto misterio y dinos a donde vamos!"

Pero en lugar de responder el cerdo simplemente rio, una risa siniestra que helaba la sangre; así que James se alzó en rango de líder.

"¡Pigma, como tu superior te ordeno que nos digas a donde estas dirigiendo la nave!"

"Pues verás, James. Ya me he hartado de que siempre te lleves tú todo el mérito; francamente, es una injusticia y mereces un castigo"

Pigma miró entonces a Peppy y continuó:

"Y tú tampoco haces demasiado por impedirlo, también mereces ser castigado pues"

El zorro se sobresaltó, pero procuró aparentar calma.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de castigo?"

"Lo sabrás en un segundo"

En aquel momento, acababan de llegar a un misterioso asteroide, que no era otro sino la guarida secreta de Andross que, esa misma mañana había llamado a todos sus sirvientes para acabar con James y su equipo; Wolf también estaba allí.

"¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!" exclamó el mono con malicia cuando algunos de sus sirvientes le trajeron a James y Peppy atados "¡Pigma, hiciste un buen trabajo!"

Peppy y James quedaron horrorizados al oír estas palabras; incluso Wolf parecía algo desconcertado. Ninguno había podido imaginarse que Pigma fuese un traidor.

"¿Y ahora que haré con vosotros?" preguntó Andross.

"¡MATALOS!" gritaron todos los sirvientes, menos uno.

El mono se dirigió hacia Wolf, que era el único que no había gritado.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que no crees que esa escoria miserable ha de morir para darle una lección a Corneria? ¿Qué si no demostramos nuestra fortaleza ahora seguirán abusando de Venom?"

"James no merece morir. Si lo matas en Venom no te verán más que como a un radical" Pero antes de poder decir una palabra más, un cocodrilo esbirro de Andross lo sujetó y el mono se dirigió hacia él… y a continuación se oyeron el desagradable sonido de un chasquido y un desgarrador un aullido de dolor; Andross había sustraído con su mano el ojo derecho de Wolf. El mono lo alzó en el aire.

"¡Esto es lo que haré con todos aquellos que osen desafiar mi autoridad y la de Venom!" y a continuación lo pisó.

"¡MONSTRUO!" gritó furioso James.

"¡SILENCIO, Mc Cloud!" le ordenó el Andross "¡Es hora de que demos una lección a Corneria!"

Y, dicho esto, Andross sacó un arma, apuntó con ella al pecho James y disparó; el zorro se derrumbó al instante, pero aún no estaba muerto, hubo un último aliento con el que pudo decir:

"Cuida de mi hijo"

Luego de esto murió.

Peppy era el siguiente, sería ejecutado, lo sabía, no podría cumplir la última voluntad de James… o quizá sí… aquella mañana había preparado una nueva sustancia en su laboratorio, y se había guardado un poco por si hacía falta; lo único que tenía que hacer era inyectársela sin que nadie lo observase…

El arma descargó y Peppy había caído al suelo, y carecía de pulso, así que lo dieron por muerto. Acto seguido, Andross salió acompañado por sus sirvientes para buscar la recompensa de Pigma… y nadie se percató como el efecto dela droga que había hecho que el conejo pareciese muerto se había acabado.

Peppy se levantó y corrió hacia su nave; esta vez sí fue detectado y casi pereció a cusa de los disparos, pero milagrosamente no dieron en el blanco y escapó de allí.

Slippy, que estaba fuera de la escuela fue el primero en contemplar la nave.

"¡Fox, ven!" gritó la rana "¿Esa no es la nave de tu padre?"

El joven zorro inmediatamente vio la nave; feliz porque si estaba allí era porque su padre había solucionado el problema, corrió hacia ella, esperando expectante a que su padre bajase de ella para poder decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él… pero de ella solo se bajó Peppy, y el conejo tenía un aspecto horrible.

"¿Peppy? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Y mi padre?"

El conejo suspiró una vez y luego respondió:

"Traigo muy malas noticias. Pigma es un traidor, nos llevó derechos a la guarida de Andross y no pudimos hacer frente a sus secuaces"

"¿Y mi padre?"

"No pudo salir de allí con vida"

Fox se puso pálido, y luego se desplomó.

Cuando el joven zorro despertó estaba en su habitación. Peppy lo había llevado hasta allí; Slippy y Falco también se encontraban en aquel lugar, esperando a que recuperase la consciencia.

"Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar" les dijo el conejo a la rana y el halcón, pero antes de que saliesen, la voz del joven zorro les sorprendió.

"Espera, Peppy. ¿Quién mató a mi padre?"

"Andross"

Fox asintió tristemente, pero detrás de esa tristeza comenzó a nacer un nuevo sentimiento, el ansia de venganza.

Entretanto, Wolf había cubierto su ojo derecho con un parche, algo temporal mientras le fabricaban uno artificial; pese a que sus palabras le habían costado su visión derecha para siempre, no se arrepentía de ello… y su corazón se sobresaltó al recordar que James era el padre de Fox, y el joven zorro no tenía a nadie más. Tenía que ir a verlo, quería consolarlo y disculparse por no haber podido hacer nada; porque pese a haber dejado a su lado bueno atrás, Fox seguía siendo importante para él.

El lobo eligió un buen disfraz y partió rumbo a la escuela militar de Lylat.

Fox continuaba llorando la muerte de su padre; a su compañero de habitación le había sido concedida excepcionalmente otra habitación para que el zorro pudiese reponerse bien de aquel durísimo golpe emocional.

Un ruido en el pasillo lo sobresaltó, y, un momento después una extraña figura entró en la habitación; creyéndolo una amenaza Fox saltó hacia él con intención de derribarlo, pero la figura era más fuerte y se lo impidió, cogiéndolo de los hombros e inmovilizándolo contra la pared.

"¡Para, Fox! Soy yo" dijo una conocida voz.

En ese momento, se quitó el disfraz y Fox reconoció a Wolf.

"¡Tú! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!"

"Quería saber si estabas bien…"

"¿Cómo que has venido solo por saber si estaba bien? ¡No! ¡No lo estoy!"

"Fox ya sé lo de tu padre pero si me escuchas…"

"¡NO! ¡No me toques! ¡Acaban de asesinar a mi padre y tú vienes solo a preguntarme si estoy bien!"

"Fox, cálmate. Sé por lo que estás pasando y sé que es muy duro, pero todo irá mejor, ya lo verás"

El lobo lo reconfortó, rodeándolo con sus musculosos brazos, lo que hizo que el joven zorro se sintiese un poco mejor; sin embargo, hubo algo en las palabras de su ex compañero de cuarto que le llamó la atención.

"¿Cómo puedes saber lo de mi padre si aún no lo sabe nadie más que yo?"

"Pues…"

Pero Fox lo interrumpió.

"Ya puedes quitarte el disfraz. No va a entrar nadie"

"No, es que Andross me arrancó el ojo"

"¡¿Andross?! ¡¿Acaso estabas de parte de mi padre?!"

"Intentaba salvarlo, te lo juro. Pero Andross no le gustó que le contradijera y me arrancó el ojo"

La mente de Fox entendió rápidamente la realidad camuflada en las palabras de Wolf.

"Tú… asesino"

"¡No! ¡Escúchame, Fox!"

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ASESINO!"

Y, antes de que Wolf pudiese contestar algo, Fox le sacudió un puñetazo limpio en la nariz. El lobo se cubrió la zona afectada al tiempo que lo insultaba, momento que aprovechó el zorro para sacudirle una patada. Pero esta vez el lobo gruñó y le sacudió un golpe que lo derribó.

Entonces, Fox se dio cuenta del arma que Wolf llevaba y, rápido como el rayo consiguió arrebatársela y le apuntó con ella.

"Baja eso, Fox"

"¡Mataste a mi padre, Wolf!"

"¡No, fue Andross, lo juro!"

"¡Trabajas para él, en todo caso eso te convierte en cómplice!"

"Te dije que intenté salvarlo, mira mi ojo, Fox"

"¡Mientes!"

Y el zorro apretó el gatillo; pero el temblor de su mano le hizo errar el tiro, y la bala pasó rozando el hombro del lobo haciéndole una pequeña herida; para evitar males mayores, Wolf consiguió derribar a Fox y desarmarlo, quedando encima de él.

En ese momento, Falco Lombardi entró en la habitación y vio lo que pasaba; reconoció a Wolf de haberlo visto en las noticias.

"¡Fox!" gritó el halcón al ver a su compañero en apuros "¡Tú, O'Donnell! ¡Quítate de encima suyo!"

Aquello era demasiado, Wolf no podría luchar con los dos al mismo tiempo y, aún en el caso de lograrlo alguien más podía oírles y ya no tendría escapatoria, así que el lobo se dirigió rápidamente a la salida apartando al halcón a su paso.

Fox lo persiguió, no iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente a quien creía asesino de su padre; pero el lobo ya había llegado a su nave.

Wolf suspiró mientras despegaba dándose cuenta de que no debía preocuparse nunca más por Fox; el zorro no quería saber nada de él; aquella amistad tan significativa había quedado ya a millones de años luz.

En Lylat, Fox se propuso a sí mismo el objetivo de terminar la academia militar y, algún día ponerse al mando de un nuevo Team Fox para de ese modo vengar la muerte de su padre y terminar con la guerra en Lylat definitivamente.

* * *

 _Y aquí llega el final de la historia. Es muy triste, lo sé; pero en el videojuego Nintendo deja ver que James no salió de la trampa con vida._

 _Me gustaría volver a escribir sobre Wolf y Fox en otro fanfic, pero eso ya se verá..._

 _¡Muchas gracias a los que han leído esta historia y espero verlos en mis futuros fanfics!_


End file.
